User blog:JmLyan/Karon, the Sadistic Beast
Karon, the Sadistic Beast is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities % of their missing health}} each second. Does not affect passive abilities that are disabled by champion damage. |description2 = |range = 1000 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = }} Karon binds a target enemy unit or Pillar of Woe to another enemy unit or Pillar of Woe up to 500 units away with a chain, slowing them depending on how close they are to each other. The chain breaks if the targets move more than 800 units away from each other. Each unit can only have two Pain Links attached to it. |description2 = |leveling = % % |leveling 2 = |range = 650 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} Karon summons a pillar at a target location, lasting for 5 seconds. The pillar deals magic damage to enemies within 200-units each second and reduces their armor while they are in range. The pillar deals half damage to minions and monsters. The Pillar's duration is extended while a Pain Link is attached to it. |description2 = |leveling = |leveling 2 = |range = 800 |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} Karon's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage. Physical attacks against units with Pain Links sends a pulse through one chain, dealing Claws of Torment's bonus damage to the other unit the chain is attached to. The pulse will continue to travel through Pain Link chains as long as possible, increasing the damage dealt to each unit it passes through by 25% per "bounce". If the pulse passes through a Pillar of Woe, it will stun and deal bonus magic damage to the next unit it hits depending on the length of the last chain it passed through. Minimum damage and stun duration is reached when the chain is 250 units long or shorter. The bonus damage stacks for each pillar it passes through before hitting a unit. |description2 = |leveling = 500 |leveling 2 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = }} Karon impales himself and target enemy champion with a large spike, dealing true damage to both him and the enemy. Karon can die from the damage he inflicts on himself. |description2 = |leveling = % bonus AD)}} |leveling 2 = |range = 175 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} Change Log % missing health}} from % missing health}}. ** No longer affects passives disabled by champion damage. ** No longer deals damage to minions and monsters. * Pillar of Woe ** Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 30. ** Duration is now extended while connected with a Pain Link. ** Damage per second increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to from . * Claws of Torment ** Magic damage and stun duration now depends on the length of the most recent chain the pulse passed through. * Shared Agony ** Damage scaling reduced to from . ** Self damage ratio increased to % from %. 4/6: * Created }} Category:Custom champions